not avatars but people
by uchihabrat
Summary: ok this is a story bout cloud imagine if he were rasing the avatars and his younger sister all at once is it just to much to handle or will they all pull through. Kadajxoc Cloudxtifa Yazooxoc and Lozxoc rated T for kadaj's temper
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a Kadajxoc anyway here is the story basically cloud has a sister and lets pretend that the "Remnants didn't die. Instead cloud took them in so uh ya I got this idea when I was wondering around outside and was high off of chocolate. So ya here ya go

This story is AU.

Ages

Kadaj: 16 Yazoo: 17 Loz: 17 Saki: 16 cloud: 20 Tifa: 20 Denzel: 12 Marlene: 8

Ch1

Cloud sighed heavily as he waited in the schools parking lot today was going to be fun. Especially since the three avatars started school. They would be filled with stories and for Kadaj's part anger. He hadn't been very happy when Cloud announced they were going to school.

_Flash back_

_"What do you mean I have to start school?" Kadaj had yelled angrily. "It is the law and if you three are going to live here you must keep the law." _

_"So can't we just get out of going to school?" "No you are going to school discussion closed." Cloud said half yelling half talking. _

_End flash back_

So as he had said they went to school. Well at least he had someone in his grade as his brothers were not so lucky they had to face it alone.

"Hey cloud open the door". Cloud looked up to see a small blonde about sixteen years of age taping the glass to his miny van. This was his reason for life well kinda she was his younger sister Saki she was 4 years younger than him and the one kid in Kadaj's grade. He carefully unlocked the car. Then saw that the three avatars were coming.

"Shot gun." Saki said when she had seen the three coming. "Dang it." "Don't cry Loz." "Come on." Saki said rolling her eyes at the two that were crying.

"So how was your day sis?" Cloud asked when every one was in the car waiting for the lot to clear. "Fine. I have no classes with Kadaj though." Saki blurted without thinking then felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Oh I see and you Loz." "It was fine but math is so boring." "Yes it is I hate that class." Saki said siding with Loz on this one.

"OH no not the math discussion again you are not drooping math that is that."

"Dang it" the two said at the same time.

"Well Yazoo how was your day?"

"Good I like all my classes and all my teachers." "Oh that is good."

"Teacher's pet." Saki said sticking out her tongue. "OH stop it right now Saki Strife right this minute. "Ok soooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy." She said sarcastically.

"Kadaj?" "I hated It all they did was call my girlie and silver the weirdo." "Who did tell me." Saki instantly demanded.

"A girl named Rachel and her brother Caleb." "OH they are so dead I told them to leave all three of you alone but obviously they have bad hearing or they would have left you alone.

"Were home."

Ok so that was chapter one I will be writing more so please review and hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2 of this fic.

Ch..2

"Tifa were home." Cloud called to his wife who he was hoping was there. She could convince the 4 outraged teenagers that beating the twins to a bloody pulp was a bad idea. He however had failed at his attempt to convince his hard headed sister and the avatars that the were worth more than what the two had said and that they were not worth getting suspended for.

"Yes I see that, oh and can one of the kids go to get Marlene and Denzel from school." Tifa called in high hopes she wouldn't need to go.

"Uh ya um can I talk to you, alone." Cloud said adding the alone part when he saw the four come into the room. "Saki go get your niece and nephew please." "Sure why not I'll go but if he trys to touch me I will hit him." Oh no she had said it. Cloud was afread she might the remenants were now staring at her in disbelieve.

"Who." Kadaj demanded to know and not relizing it but he had grabed her wrist and was very close to her face. "Ya sp..il…l " Yazoo said trying to supprase a laugh.

"OK I will but um first Kadaj can you let go of my hand please." At that moment he relized how close to her he was then let go of her wrist and turned around so she could not see the blush that had apered on his face.

"His name is Jeff. He is my ex and he is still in love with me and in his own little mind he thinks I still like him to he keeps trying to kiss me." Saki said and at that moment Kadaj and his brothers were standing next to her. "We will go too." Loz announce loudly so that Cloud new what he was talking about.

"Lets go then." Saki said as they headed out the door into the cool atume air.

"hey there baby who do you got with ya." A black haired boy said putting his arm around her waist. Which had shocked all of the teens. Loz emedatly grabed onto Kadaj's wrist to prevent him from leaving. "Get off you jerk." "Leave her alone." "Ya or we will get you for this." Kadaj was the only one to not say anything which was weird but instead he walked over and peeled the boy's hand off her.

"You leave her alone don't touch her." Was all he said before to kids walked up. The same to kids who teased him at school.

"Look there are more silver haired girlie men." " Back off or else."

" oh so you protecting you boys there." "You bet I am now back off I will take you on."

"Saki are you picking us up." Asked a small brown haired female as she aproched the group. "Yes we all came to get you see." "Yay you all came." She said running over there.

"Fine we will leave you alone for now." " mess with my boys again It will be the end of ya." " Fine then I will leave them alone.

"Lets go marlene Denzel." And with that all three left planning what to do to get there revenge on the three.

Ok so here is chapter 2 hope you liked it.

Saki: please.

Kadaj: review

Uchiha brat: what they said


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry I haven't written in a while been busy but anyway here is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 or its characters just Saki strife.

Chapter 3

Saki pov

_Jezz this class is so boring I don't know why I have to take math. It is the most boring class ever made and so easy._ I thought to myself. Then I heard chanting "fight, fight, fight." "Hey Sak, who do you think is fighting." Hina my best friend asked. "Don't know lets see." I said as I ran towards the door hearing the words "Fight" over and over again.

Yazoo's pov

"Hey girly boy where is your protector know." Rachel said as she hit me in the cheek, hard it knocked me over backwards. "She is not my protector just my friend." I stated trying to hold my own but failed. She hit me again, but this time in the stomach. "Oaf." I made the noise as I hit the ground. I tried to stand but failed.

Saki's pov

_Oh no she didn't she just messed with the wrong kid._ I thought as I saw the middle brother stagger backwards and fall to the ground. "Oh no uh-uh you are not getting away with this." I said as I swung at her hitting her in the jaw." "Oh there is your precious protector." "No one calls me precious other than my teacher so back off." I said as I hit her in the stomach.

Normal pov

"Kids stop this at once." Mr. Lobster said as he walked toward Saki, Yazoo, and Rachel. "Principal now." He said as a vain in his forehead popped out. "Yes sir." They all said at once. Saki ran there determined to get her "Brother" out of trouble.

Yazoo and Loz were her "Brothers" but she has never felt like that with Kadaj she felt different with him tingly inside. But anyways let's return to the story.

"What happened." The principle, Dr. Netting said. "Um well sir just so you now she attacked him he didn't fight back I swear." Saki said in an attempt to get him out of trouble but it backfired. "I am sorry Ms. Strife but a fight if a fight and all three of you were involved. "I know but I will take his punishment just leave him alone." Saki pleaded with the Principle. "Ms. Strife I am aware of who started the fight and it was because of Ms. Miracle here." "Hai." "And neither of you are to be punished." "Thank you."

"But you Ms. Miracle are going to be punished. Ms. Strife your brother is here to take the two of you home. So good day." The principal said dismissing them. They walked through the halls towards the parking lot were Cloud waited. "Thanks." Yazoo said under his breath so that only Saki could here. "Your welcome, we did say we would get them back right." "Right."

Ok so here is chapter 3 hopes you liked it please read and review. Oh and I got the precious thing from my teacher she always calls us precious, children.


End file.
